


Heirs of the Apocalypse

by frostydonut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostydonut/pseuds/frostydonut
Summary: Heirs of the Apocalypse - "The fate of the world rests on our shoulders"(original: for my friends)(oc x oc)





	1. This World Is Mad

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally started for a friend group of mine. Some names are changed but that's about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad. I decided to post it here because I actually like how it's going

**(Heirs of the Apocalypse)**

" this world is mad "

****

"We either save the world or we end it" Scarlett Davis has lived her life protected, but when a accident rips the life she once knew how will she handle it. Shay Woods said goodbye to her old life the moment she stepped on the bus that would change her life forever. Mia Maxwell transferred from foster home to foster home. As a orphan kid she's had trouble, what will happen when her nightmares start coming to life. Allison Romanov has only ever known the name subject 10893, when given the chance to be free will she take it or will she still be the government's lab rat.

_**Or** _

Where four girls, with four lives, and four stories have one difficult choice to make.

 

 _So this was originally written on wattpad so it has a cast list and I don't know how to put gifs on here so I'll just put the names of the people and who I think would play them._

***Main Cast***

 

**SCARLETT DAVIS**

_portrayed by Trioan Bellisario_

 

 

**MIA MAXWELL**

_portrayed by Camilla Luddington_

 

 

**SHAY WOODS**

_portrayed by Elizabeth Henstridge_

 

 

**ALLISON ROMANOV  (SUBJECT 10893)**

_portrayed by Chloe Bennet_

 

**Additional Cast**

 

 

**Subject** **10892**  
_portrayed_ _by Adelaide Kane_

 

 

 

 

 

**JASON RANDALL**  
_portrayed_ _by Brandon Flynn_

 

 

 

 

 

**JASMINE** **MARTIN**  
_portrayed_ _by Caity Lotz_

 

 

 

 

 

**ALEXANDER COLLINS**  
_portrayed_ _by Dylan O'Brien_

 

 

 

 

 

**OLIVIA RANDALL**  
_portrayed_ _by Willa Holland_

 

 

 

 

 

**WILLIAM ROGERS**  
_portrayed_ _by_ _Robbie_ _Amell_

 

 

 

 

 

**LILLY SAWYER**  
_portrayed_ _by Oliva Holt_

 

 

 

 

 

**ETHAN FOSTER**  
_portrayed_ _by_ _Ross Lynch_

 

 

 

 

 

**DR. JAMES MARSHAL**  
_portrayed_ _by Matthew Modine_

 

 

_*quick note, most of these actors and actresses would be them when they are around 19, 20, or 21. Except Matthew Modine_

 

 

**....**

 

 

**_disclamier -_** I own everything in this book. The characters, setting, plot, and everything else are made by me. Please do not steal.

**warning** **-** This story will contain some extreme violence, torture, and mention of sucicde. You have been warned.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Someone Please Help Her

" SOMEONE PLEASE HELP HER "

 

**It was Wednesday, the eve of her twentieth birthday**. She hadn't been out of her room for almost two days. It was cold, and the room was dark the only source of light came from a small window on the door that opened to provide food. That was if they felt like she deserved it.

 

She wasn't all alone, the only other surviving subject was in her room also. Subject 10892, that's all she new other girl by. They didn't have names, they didn't deserve them. Her whole life all she had know was "Subject 10893." 

 

There wasn't a thousand or ten thousand of them, if there were she didn't know of them. Her and 10892 were the only ones left. The only two that ever survived the rigorous trials. She grew up as a child with fourteen other girls. Over the years those numbers depleted.

 

10891 was the first to go. She was the youngest by far. She was killed after she refused to hurt 10895. Failure to complete your mission led to consequences. 10895 died after she was bitten by a snake on her trial mission. 10896 got sick, for days all anyone could her was her throwing up. After ten days the coughing and the retching noises seized. 10897 was taken for testing. They never saw her again. 10898 fell from the rafters on her climbing trial. 10899 shot herself in the head the first chance she got. 10894 died after a late night non consensual rendezvous with a night guard left her with child, neither she nor child survived to see the next morning, the guard still taunts them. Year after year another didn't make it. Now there was finally only two.

 

She and 10892 were huddled together, it was the only source of heat in their small cell. The facility was the only home she had ever known. They told her they found her as a child. Her parents had perished in a fire. She didn't know if that was true or not. 10892's parents had apparently died when a driver crashed into their car. 10892 had only been a year old. Story after story was drilled into their child minds. The world is a dangerous place. The only safe place is the facility.

 

Every morning she woke up, a dull light drifted through the window, the pale blue walls seemed to lighten even more. She'd shake 10892 awake and then they would share whoever got food that morning. Then training would start. 10892 and her would run on specially designed treadmills for the first hour and a half of the day. Then she and 10892 would be separated for personal training.

 

She would be brought to a room where they covered her head in wires. Then the questioning would begin. _"What's you name"_ was always the first, and the answer was always the same _"My name is 10893"_ there was never any other answer. The second was always about testing if she knew where she was. _"Do you_ _know_ _where_ _you are."_ She would nod and reply _"The facility sir."_

 

The facility, she didn't know much about it. She did know that the halls were long. And that the doors sometimes made creepy sounds at night. She knew that it was huge. She couldn't tell where it was. She had never been outside before. The facility was always chilly, no one seemed to mind though. Workers sometimes walked around during the day. She knew that the food wasn't much. Usually a piece of bread and a small glass of water for the day. Sometimes if she saw Dr. Pierce he would sneak her an extra piece, she would hide it and split it with 10892 later.

 

Questioning would take about two hours. After that it was to the hologram chamber. She didn't know if that was the correct term, but that's all she knew it as. They would push her through a small door and suddenly she could be in what she knew as Hawaii. Then the real training began. Obstacle after obstacle would be thrown at her. Sometimes it was men with guns. Other times it was snakes that swarmed around your ankles and slithered around the room. The challenge was figure out what was real and what was fake. Before it kills you. 

 

Training would last for about five hours before they were released to go back to their room. The night that would change her life would be different though. This night is when everything she ever knew would be shattered. This would be the night everything changed.

 

She was pushed from her cell 10892 pushed behind her. Her hand grasped her friends as they walked. Everyone that was ever taken from a cell at night never came back. Or they never returned the same. They were shoved along the way. Turn after turn, a new hallway seemed to always be around the corner, what was probably only minutes felt like hours. Her heart was heavy, something didn't feel right. The cuffs around her wrists felt looser than usual. Something was not right.

 

10892 was pulled away from her. She was dragged into a room that was totally new. Pushed to the ground she struggle to stand. The room was dark. A spectators box nestled into a corner to her right. Her eyes started to adjust in the dim light. She could make out one other figure. 10892, they must have brought her into here also. The thought almost made her sigh in relief, at least if they were together she could protect her.

 

A loud noise made her jump. A light flashed on the ceiling before the room flooded with light. She was right 10892 stood before her. The bright light made her brown hair seem to be prominent. A voice echoed from the side.  "10892" her friend stood to attention, she caught 10892's gaze for a split second. The hopeless gaze in her eyes scared her. A man, Dr. Marshal she recognized, walked to 10892, "Your mission." He said handing her a gun, "Is eliminate subject 10893." 10892's looked startled. This would finally be it, she thought, 10892 would kill her. This would be the night she died.

 

Dr. Marshal turned and walked to the box, he entered, "Begin" came from the loudspeaker. 10892 looked at her, panic settled in her features. "I can't  kill you." 10892's voice broke. 

 

She looked at her. "It's okay, you have to." She could see 10892 shaking. She was too young to have this put on her. She was just a kid.

 

10892 raised the gun up, hands shaking. She closed her eyes. Her finger brushing against the trigger, she opened her eyes one last time, her gaze staring into the gaze of 10893's, brown eyes met brown. "I'm sorry" she muttered. 

 

She closed her eyes, it wouldn't be long now. 10892 had her hands on the trigger, she would pull that trigger any second, then it would be over, she would be dead and 10892 would live to see another day. Her eyes squeezed shut she took in a deep breath and waited.

 

A shot rang out. 10893 waited for impact. But it never came. Her eyes flew open. The horror that was in front of her is a picture she'll never forget. 10892. Dead. She dropped to her knees, crawling over to her. It was a clean shot right through the brain. "Someone please help her" she yelled, her hands caressing 10892's face. Her eyes stared at nothing. There was no pulse, there was no help. 10892 was dead. And it was all her fault. The room seemed to shake as 10893 threw back her head and screamed as a shockwave of red blasted from her body. 

 


	3. I'm Not That Kid Anymore

" I'M NOT THAT KID ANYMORE "

 

**She ran** **through** **the woods, her** **eyes** **were wild, almost animalistic.** She was starving, her stomach growled at her. It started off as a small pain, then she felt the gnawing pain of her hunger actually begin. She couldn't stop running. They would find her, and they would kill her.

 

She wasn't always like this, she never was a moster. She grew up like most kids. Her parents owned a big house at what was frequently called by kids at her childhood school "Rich Mans Lane." Her parents were some hotshot lawyers that had apparently never lost a case. They loved her, they fed her and housed her. She had a good life. One where everything had been handed to her. Until that day when her life went to hell.

 

_"_ _Come_ _on Shay" Her_ _friend_ _Lilly called to her. Shay_ _looked_ _up_ _from_ _her_ _phone._ _Finally_ _the_ _stupid bus_ _they_ _were_ _waiting_ _for had come._

 

_"I_ _don't_ _understand_ _why_ _my parents_ _couldn't_ _have_ _just_ _let_ _me_ _use_ _the_ _car."_ _Shay_ _huffed watching as the bus_ _driver_ _threw her stuff_ _into_ _the_ _compartment. "HEY" She_ _cried_ _"_ _That's_ _expensive." He_ _rolled_ _his_ _eyes and continued_ _his_ _work. Shay groaned_ _internally_ _as she_ _stepped_ _onto the small bus. It stunk of old socks._

 

_Lilly_ _laughed_ _at her misfortune, "Maybe"_ _she_ _grinned_ _, "_ _It's_ _because_ _that would_ _probably_ _be_ _the_ _fourth_ _car you'd_ _have_ _wrecked_ _in_ _the_ _past year."_

 

_Shay_ _rolled_ _her eyes, "_ _That's_ _not_ _so_ _many."_

 

_Lilly shook her head exasperated. "_ _It's_ _only_ _April."_

 

_Shay sat down on the bus seat,_ _it_ _was hard. "Damn what do_ _they_ _make these seats out of, fucking titanium?"_

 

_Lilly took her seat_ _next_ _to_ _Shay_ _, "Probably."_

 

_Shay turned_ _back_ _to her phone, popping her head phones in, this bus_ _ride_ _would_ _be a disaster._

 

_She_ _couldn't_ _really remember_ _what_ _happened_ _next. The bus was going over a bridge, and then suddenly,_ _they_ _weren't_ _on the_ _bridge_ _anymore._

 

_The bus_ _plunged_ _towards_ _the water. Passengers_ _screamed_ _as it collided_ _with_ _the_ _water. Shay held on tightly to_ _the_ _seat in front of her. Of course her first bus ride_ _with_ _these peasant people_ _would_ _lead to her death._

 

_Slowly the bus started_ _to_ _sink_ _power_ _and_ _lower, water started to seep through cracks_ _Shay_ _didn't_ _even_ _realize_ _were there. She unbuckled, she_ _wouldn't_ _be going down this easily.  She_ _turned_ _to Lilly, blood ran_ _down_ _her_ _friends_ _face, when they collided her_ _head_ _must_ _have_ _hit_ _something, she checked her pulse, slow but there. There was_ _no_ _time, she had to_ _get_ _out_ _and_ _she had to do it now. "_ _I'm_ _sorry" she whispered to Lilly as she_ _walked_ _away._

 

_She_ _made_ _her way to_ _they_ _front of_ _the_ _bus,_ _silently_ _praying_ _to_ _whatever_ _god she_ _could_ _thing of. The bus driver was dead,_ _most_ _the_ _bus_ _was._ _She_ _took a deep breath, and opened the bus door._

 

_Immediately water_ _started_ _pouring into the bus. Shay thought about every swimming class she had ever taken, and she dove in._ _Opening_ _her_ _eyes_ _it_ _was_ _dark. She_ _could_ _see a glittering light somewhere near her. She swam to it. On what she could_ _make_ _out as a rock sat a shiny necklace, she reached_ _her_ _hand_ _out. Her hand brushed_ _against_ _the_ _necklace. Then_ _everything_ _went black._

 

Run. That's all she did lately. They didn't understand, they wouldn't. Lilly was dead, the bus had perished, yet she was still alive. She lived every day knowing that in saving herself. She had doomed everyone else to die suffocating on water. 

 

She blinked back tears. Now wasn't the time for nostalgic feelings. It was time to run. It was time to go. She stopped to catch her breath for a split second, and then she ran.

 

**Her mind** **screamed** **at** **her, they needed to be free.** Not now, she told herself. There was no time to do it now. Pain flared in her brain. The longer she persisted against them the harder they fought. They didn't want to be kept in, no of course not, no one wants to be trapped, these ones though? They didn't just want to not be kept in, they wanted to be free. For good. 

 

"Lucy" he called, "Lucy please, just let me help you." That was what he always said. That's what he said to her the day this all happened. He lied, he was a liar. Everything he had ever told her was a lie. She would never believe him again.

 

"That's not my name!" She yelled at him, her eyes flickering. Blue, red, yellow, green, blue, red, yellow, green. Off and on. They were close. And they were trying everything they could to be free.

 

_"Lucy darling" her_ _father_ _called. This_ _was_ _her first time ever. Her_ _father_ _had never_ _brought_ _her to work before. Ever since her_ _mother_ _died_ _when she was a child her father_ _had_ _been_ _over_ _protective._

 

_Not_ _once had he ever brought her to Sunshine Acres Facility_ _._ _Sunshine_ _Acres_ _belonged_ _to a man_ _named_ _Dr._ _James Marshal, he always_ _gave_ _her the shivers. His smile_ _never_ _seemed_ _to_ _reach his eyes_ _and_ _his predatory stare made_ _her_ _uneasy._

 

_Her father had worked there for as long as she could remember. Dr. Jonathan Peirce. He did some work on_ _their_ _test_ _subjects_ _._ _She_ _didn't_ _know much besides that it was very top secret._

 

_She_ _turned_ _to_ _face him. "Yes father?" She smiled at him. He was looking at her. His newest invention was behind him._

 

_"_ _Come_ _here"_ _he_ _beckoned her over._

 

_She walked to him, "Is there something you need?"_

 

_He smiled at her. "My newest_ _and_ _greatest_ _invention, this is_ _supposed_ _to make a copy of_ _whatever_ _is in it. Whether it be_ _person_ _or animal. I_ _made_ _it so we can test_ _the_ _subjects_ _and_ _see how_ _they_ _can_ _react_ _with_ _someone like them."_ _He_ _grinned at her "Would_ _you_ _like to try it?"_

 

_Her_ _eyes_ _sparkled with curiosity and glee. "Oh yes please!." She said bouncing on the_ _heels_ _of her feet_

 

_He lead her to the_ _box_ _looking invention._ _He_ _showed her where to stand. "Okay,_ _now_ _just stand still Lucy."_

 

_He_ _turned_ _and_ _went to his control panel. Giving her_ _one_ _last smile he put his glasses on and the machine began._

 

_It started off slow, it felt like a_ _million_ _tiny little pinches._ _Then_ _slowly it became stronger until it started to feel like_ _needles_ _tearing at her skin. "_ _Ouch_ _"_ _she_ _cried_ _. "Make it stop."_

 

_Her father looked panicked, this_ _wasn't_ _supposed_ _to happen. He punched some buttons. "This_ _wasn't_ _supposed_ _to happen."_ _The_ _machine moved on._ _The_ _tearing made her skin_ _deep_ _like_ _it was one fire._

 

_"Daddy help"_ _she_ _screamed as she_ _felt_ _like_ _her whole body was inflamed._

 

_Her father looked on helpless as he watched his only daughter_ _scratch_ _and tear at her own skin. The_ _machine_ _seemed to swirl faster and faster. Smoke stared to steam out of it. Lucy_ _screamed_ _one last time before the machine blew and the room when black._

 

"Lucy, please" he pleaded again. Pathetic, she thought, he lost all say in her life the moment he put her in that machine. 

 

"My name isn't Lucy." She turned to look at him, her eyes flickering dangerously again. Faint scars covered parts of her arms. Another painful reminder of what happened that day. And of the horrors she saw. Of the people. Girls younger than her she saw being dragged past the  window in that small machine that cursed her. 

 

She had to do something, no one else would be hurt on her watch. A small smirk made it's place on he lips. "The name isn't Lucy anymore Pops." She spit the name out as if it was poison. "Don't you get it, I'm not that kid anymore." She glared at him "My name, it's Scarlett, Scarlett Davis ."

 

**A scream** **tore** **from her as she was awaken from her sleep.** Another nightmare another horrific dream. It was the third time this week. All had been the same. A man, a gun, two girls, "Eliminate" the word echoed in her mind. She felt like a spectator to a personal horror film. Every single time one girl shot herself.  And every time the other would scream as a light seemed to explode from her body.

 

This wasn't her first nightmare, and it most certainly wouldn't be her last. People normally didn't mind nightmares, but hers? They were vivid, almost real seeming. She could remember the first time she ever had a nightmare. It was one time that would always shake her to the core every time she thought about it.

 

_"Mama" the six year old called. It was another night that she_ _woke_ _up sweat soaked and shivering. She crawled from her bed as her room door opened, her bare feet hitting the cool floor_ _she_ _ran into her parents_ _embrace_ _._

 

_Mia Maxwell_ _wasn't_ _born with these parents, but they were the_ _only_ _ones she_ _had_ _ever known. Carl_ _and_ _Lola Maxwell were the nicest people ever._ _They_ _were_ _caring_ _and kind._ _They_ _made her she_ _never_ _went_ _hungry_ _and_ _would read her_ _stories_ _before_ _she_ _fell asleep._

 

_Mia had lived with them_ _since_ _she_ _was a baby. She was found on the_ _side_ _of_ _the_ _road. No apparent_ _parents_ _and no family. The Maxwell's took her in and a_ _year_ _later_ _she_ _was an_ _official_ _part of_ _the_ _family._

 

_"_ _What_ _is it." Her_ _mother_ _asked her gently."_

 

_She_ _nibbled_ _on her thumb, "It came again."_ _She_ _whispered._

 

_"The dream?"_

 

_She shook her head vigorously. "We were driving_ _and_ _it_ _happened_ _again. We were all rolling again."_

 

_Lola looked to her husband,_ _this_ _was defiantly a concern considering that their six year old_ _little_ _girl was having_ _violent_ _nightmares_ _of them dying._

 

_Carl pulled both of them close almost cradling them. "Mia honey,_ _it's_ _okay, your_ _mother_ _and_ _I_ _are fine." He placed her_ _little_ _hand where his heart would be. The_ _pumping_ _feeling_ _of his heart always_ _comforted_ _her. "See?_ _It's_ _still beating, you know why?"_

 

_Mia shook her tiny head._

 

_"Becuase as long as_ _it's_ _beating my love for you_ _and_ _your_ _mother_ _can never be broken."_

 

_"_ _I'm_ _sorry." Mia whimpered. "I_ _couldn't_ _help_ _but_ _have_ _the dream."_

 

_"No one can stop dreams." Lola said as she stood up. Carl_ _still_ _with_ _Mia_ _in his arms. "How_ _about_ _you sleep with_ _us_ _tonight."_

 

_Mia nodded, placing her head in_ _the_ _crook of her_ _fathers_ _neck. "It just_ _seemed_ _so real." She_ _murmured_ _sleepily._

 

_It would seem even more real_ _when_ _the dream came_ _true_ _almost a week later in the horrific accident that took her parents lives and left_ _her_ _for foster home after_ _foster_ _home._

 

Mia shook the creepy feeling that always came after a nightmare. Years had passed since the accident buy the memory was still fresh on her mind. She would never forget them. The horrors of the foster system were prominent in how she had lived the rest of her childhood. 

 

She would never forget how loved she felt when Lola tucked her in. Or how she would laugh when Carl read the story making funny character voices. She would never forget what it had felt like for once in her life to finally feel like she belonged to something, to someone, and not be an object that every month you could collect money on.  

 

She would always feel the ghost touch of Lola's arms pulling her into a big hug. Or the free feeling she would have when Carl would pick her up and swing her around in the air making her giggle with glee. Even though those times were done and over with didn't mean she never thought back or what brought back to a time when things seemed so much more simple and when life didn't feel like one more burden that she was forced to take on. This was her life now. No more foster homes, no more foster families. Mia was finally free, it felt good.

 


	4. Let Me Die

_* physical and almost sexual abuse_ _warning_ _on_ _this_ _chapter*_

 

" LET ME DIE "

 

**It was Thursday now, the moon had left as the sun took** **it's** **place.** She sat staring at the place her friend had been. The only evidence of what happened was the red stained on her hands and clothes. They had taken her body. They had dragged it away. The room was quiet, a small lamp lit a portion of the room. The room smelled of cleaning supplies, the ones they had used as they cleaned up the blood that spilled from 10892. 

 

It was the final straw, the one that pushed her over the edge. 10892 was dead and it was all her fault. She brushed a tear as it rolled down her cheek. Her gaze hardened. She would make them pay. They would all pay for their crimes. 

 

She stood to her feet, her gaze settling on the gaurd that stood near her. Not now, she told herself. She had to wait. Her victory would come and it would be glorious. 

 

She was escorted back to her cell, but as soon as the guard turned his head her hand was out in front if her. The glitter of the red magic swirled in her hand, she could feel the keys, her magic flowing around them. She clutched the air and slowly brought her hand up, the keys floated in the air behind the guards back. She drew her hand closer, beckoning the keys right to where she could grab them from the air. She shoved them under her pillow and then turned to face the door.

 

**Shay had been running for what seemed** **like** **hours.** "Yellowstone, Ohio" she said to herself glancing at one of those road signs that are put up. She stopped and pulled out what little cash she had left. Five dollars, Shay sighed, this was barely enough but she was hungry so she had to use it. This would be her last meal for a while.

 

She grabbed her food, (a Happy Meal at McDonald's) and walked away from it so she could eat her food in peace. She felt a slight urge to walk into the woods so she shrugged to herself and wandered into the forest. 

 

She eventually found a rock and sat down, she opened up her Happy Meal and began to devour her food. Turns out people were right. Food always does taste the best after you've been without it for a while.

 

Shay ate her meal happily, not long after the nuggets were gone and the French fries soon followed. She groaned, so much for making that last. She reached one last time into the box and pulled her prize out. It was a toy car. She cursed internally, of course it couldn't have been anything remotely cool. She gave it one last look before throwing it as hard as she could.

 

**Mia shivered slightly as she kept walking.** It was only like fifty degrees and she was freezing. She berated herself for not staying in California where it was warm. "Move to Ohio they said, it will be fun they said." She growled angrily "They never told me how fucking cold it was." She never once stopped to think about the fact that she was in shorts and a t-shirt without a coat. 

 

She rubbed her arms trying to conserve the heat that was slowly leaving her body. It wasn't so cold that she could see her breath but it sure as hell wasn't hot enough to make her feel comfortable. "This is what I get for taking a walk in the morning." She grumbled to herself.

 

She didn't really know why she was doing this. She woke up and just felt the urge to take a walk in the woods. She just felt like something was pulling her towards them. So she got up, walked out of her little apartment on the first floor of Yellowstone Apartments and started walking. 

 

With all the muttering she was doing she wasn't watching where she was going, or what was coming at her. She turned her head to look up when something came flying at her face, hitting her in the left eye. "FUCK" She shouted clutching her eye. Pain seemed to explode behind it. 

 

She heard a stick break behind her. "Oh my god." Someone said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mea-"

 

Mia cut her off "You almost took my eye out, how is that an accident?!" Her voice raised slightly as she spoke.

 

"I was just throwing it.... I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought I was the only one out here." 

 

Mia let her hands fall from her eye, it it stung but she could at least see out of it. She expected a black eye the next day. "It's fine, I just never knew a" she glanced at the ground getting a look at what had assaulted her, "A toy car could be so deadly." 

 

"You'd be surprised" the stranger drawled,  "A lot of things aren't as they seem."

 

Mia offered her hand out to shake. "Mia Maxwell" she said. 

 

The stranger smiled taking her hand and shaking it. "Shayna Woods, but most people call me Shay."

 

Mia smiled back, "Well Shay, I think me and you are going to be great friends." 

 

**Scarlett  was lost, these** **stupid** **woods always** **confused** **her.** "Crap" she said turning around. Scarlett was good at a lot of things, but navigation was defiantly not one of her strong suits. 

 

She opened her map, trying to figure out where she was. Laying it on a near-by rock she leaned over to get a better look, muttering to herself she tried to make sense out of all the squiggly lines and color patches. 

 

"Ah ha!" She said triumphantly, "Found me." Now that she knew where she was she started to plot her course of how she would get to where she was going, that's if she knew where she was going. She didn't understand it but she just had a feeling that she needed to be here.

 

She began to walk again, this time saying her directions out loud. "Right at this next tree." She made sure she was headed the right way, "Now left." This went of for about an hour before she stumbled on two other girls.

 

"Hi" she said, both girls looked at her pausing their conversation with each other.

 

"Hi" the first one said back, "This is interesting, not once did I think this morning that when I woke up I'd end out in the woods finding people left and right."

 

The second laughed, "Or that you would be assulated by a toy car." She grinned at Scarlett, "My name is Shay."

 

"Scarlett" she introduced herself.

 

"Cool name, I'm Mia." The firs-Mia said. 

 

"Thanks, picked it out myself."

 

Mia laughed, "So she can make jokes to? You're already my kind of girl.

 

**It was a little before noon at the facility.** 10893 had slipped the key into her pant pocket a while ago. Jeremy the hallway guard smiled at her creepily. He walked to her cell door. "How about you and me." She paused to give her a once over "Have a little adult time?" 

 

His voice sent shivers down her spine. "No thanks" she said staring at him.

 

His cocky smile turned into a murderous glare. "What did you say to me?" He asked in a low tone.

 

"I said I don't want to." She said her confidence wavering, she knew what would happen next.

 

Jeremy let out a small roar and grabbed his keychain, she had stolen the ones from his pocket but every guard carried two pairs. He unlocked the door slamming it open.

 

He stormed towards her in a rage, pulling her from her for he slammed her into the wall. She could feel his breath on her face. Her head hit the wall behind her sending pain shooting through her brain. She struggled against him helplessly.

 

"You see what happens when you say not to me?" He leaned in closer grinning. "This happens." 

 

She whispered, she couldn't stop him. She was completely at his mercy. She grabbed her by the hair, sending a new wave of pain throughout her scalp. He pushed her down onto her bed as she struggled against him. 

 

She could feel the weight of his body pressing her wrists down into the mattress. "Please." She whispered.

 

He struck her across the face, it felt like a hot searing pain. He lowered his face to her neck and started kissing down it.

 

"Please" she said again. She got one hand free but his kisses were getting lower and lower. Her hand brushed her pocket, the key she remembered. She slid her hand in her pocket and grasped the key in her hand. She knew what she had to do.

 

She arched back, allowing him more access. He looked at her with a predatory smile "You like that?" 

 

The best she could do was nod as she internally cringed. Her hand with the key slowly inching up until....

 

She moved quickly bringing the key up and stabbing it into his eye. He pulled back and fell off the bed with surprised yell. 

 

She shot off the bed, this was her chance. She was halfway to the door before a hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her down, her head hit the top of the small sink in her room. She could feel the blood running down her face but she couldn't stop. She stood and thrust her hand out allowing the red glow to cover his body. Then she made a upward motion and watched as his body flew into the air.

 

Taking this chance she ran out the door, listening as gravity pulled his body back down to the ground as he hit it with a satisfyingly crack. 

 

She kept running until finally she was out the door and in her way to freedom.

 

**Scarlett, Mia, and Shay had been talking for** **probably** **an** **hour** **when they heard a crack.** "Who's there?" Mia called into the bushes.

 

They waited for a couple seconds but no one replied. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Shay this time called.

 

Still no one came, "Come on" Scarlett  motioned for them to follow her and they were just about to when....

 

When someone burst through the bushes. Blood was starting to dry in her face. Her wrists were black and blue along with what was beginning to be a horrid bruise on her left cheek.

 

The girl fell to the ground. "Please." She whispered. 

 

Scarlett moved closer to her making sure Mia and Shay were behind her. "Please what?" She asked.

 

The unnamed girl looked up at her. Her eyes were dull as they stared into nothing. "Please." She said again. "Please just let me die." Her eyes flickered open one last time before closing as she let herself fall into the sweet embrace of the darkness. 

 


End file.
